Talk:GTA Online Protagonist
Don't add "determinant" or "player's choice" because that doesn't mean you're dead for a long time (you respawn, simultaneously as everytime you get busted) Hamodey1 (talk) 20:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Also Known As: Mr/Mrs. Fun (By Trevor) Doolie/Cadork (By JT Boyd) Trevor says "Look who it ISN'T, it ISN'T Mr(s) Fun" so that needs to be removed. "Ron's creepy/silent friend" is how Trevor actually refers to the online player. I think Lamar calls the male player Dog and Playa so they are probably valid nicknames. Smurfynz (talk) 13:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Voice the protagonists voice can be heard other times too, after ill-gotten gains part 1 when you go to luxor deluxes cabin and smoke cigarre (s)he might start coughing. i think it should be added there Vitunhenkka2 (talk) 18:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : It's already in the article. AndreEagle17 18:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Minor adjustments to clarification on this subject made on article. -- 18:56, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Life Style Section The lifestyle section in character creation doesn't exist in next gen. This should be specified on this page. Add it then. • • 10:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Player Voice Players voice ( screams) In director mode use character and super jump and you can hear his screams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyABCBpFtXk Douganater (talk) 08:08, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Fate Considering Lester mentions they're "too unpredictable", is it safe to assume canonically, they'd still be alive by the events of the main game, or could Lester be mistaken and they're dead? Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 19:09, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :First things first, we need to clear something up that people still seem to think is true: ::The game, is very unlikely, to be, set, in, 2013, anymore. Let's face it. too much has been added to support this anymore; much of GTA Online's content doesn't really align at all with GTAV's setting. I think, at first, it's fair to assume, given the reference by Lester, that GTA Online had a starting point at 2013, before the events of GTA V - it's fair, but, given all the latest by Rockstar, it's also fair to assume their is no fixed setting in GTA Online, and as such, canon really doesn't apply to Online anymore. Monk Talk 19:37, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Online Protagonist's Age in the Enhanced Version of GTA V Hello guys. I have my theory on how old our GTA Online Character should be in the Enchanced Versions of Grand Theft Auto Online. As far as I can tell, here are my predicitions: Our protagonist can be younger than 18 to approximately 100 years old. Since It's our character, It's up to us on how old we want them to be. But why did I choose 18 to be the youngest age for our protagonist in my opinion? You see, the age of 18 is the age of majority in the United States and It's the legal age for the country. Despite not being allowed to consume alcohol until they are 21, 18-year-olds can open a bank account, own a property, get a tattoo, be allowed in strip clubs, go skydiving, buy cigarrettes, get arrested, etc. Plus, since our protagonist is meant to get involved in the criminal business, possesing and consuming alcohol (which requires a Fake ID, although you'll have to pretend they have one in-game) for Americans between 18 to 20 years of age is illegal in America. And since the game is all about to be a criminal, having a protagonist between that age range violate that alcohol law is also part of their record. (I don't have anything else to say about this, so I'll just leave it as it is) What do you think about my theory on how young our protagonists should be in the Enhanced Version? Do you have anything else to say about it? Let me know. :Theories and predictions are irrelevant to this wiki. What we know, we include. What we don't know, is not included. Simple as that. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:44, September 29, 2017 (UTC)